Mad For Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mad Ben feels alone in the Null Void, but what happens when he meets Mad Melody, who feels the same way he does. Takes place in the Mad Ben 10 world. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Mad Melody, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Mad Rachel and Mad Sasha. **

**This story takes place in the Mad Ben 10 world.**

* * *

**Mad For Each Other**

Mad Ben snarled angrily. "How dare they," he growled.

He had not only failed to regain his throne, but had been stripped of his Omnitrix and sent into the Null Void with no chance of ever escaping. The current King and Queen had made sure of that by asking Mad Albedo to place force fields over the parts of the Null Void where the prisoners were, that way, the prisoners couldn't leave whatever part of the Null Void they were sent to. There were various areas and they were guarded well.

Mad Ben walked away, walking down a path without looking up. He already knew where the path led, having walked it so many times. He had just stopped and looked up when someone came in front of him and mesmerizing eyes gazed into his just before the telltale swirls of hypnosis appeared in those eyes. Caught off guard, Mad Ben's eyes mimicked the swirls, standing still as the figure gently spat something out, something that landed on the young man's forehead. "Come," a sweet voice said. "Do not resist my command."

"Yes," he said in a spaced-out voice, following after the person, who smiled, two fangs glinting in the light.

It was a half-Vladat named Mad Melody and she was as beautiful as she was dangerous. She had tried to take over her planet, Anur Transyl, but had been stopped by Mad Transyl, who was a peaceful Vladat and ruled Anur Transyl with his loyal council, which consisted of many of the species that lived on the planet. Mad Transyl had banished Mad Melody and had asked the King and Queen of Mad Ben's world to lock Mad Melody away in the Null Void. Both had agreed and had formed a treaty with Mad Transyl, making the two planets allies, something that didn't please Mad Melody at all and she had a feeling it didn't please Mad Ben at all.

She could understand how he felt. She was of royal blood herself, but on account of her trying to take the throne, her title had been stripped from her, just as Mad Ben had lost his title and crown to the current King and Queen. Not only that, she was stuck in the Null Void as the forcefields were impossible to get out of and the controls for them where with the guards, who stayed outside the forcefield at all times. And on top of that, any technology that entered the forcefield would become instantly useless, nothing more than scrap metal.

She growled to herself. "Their Majesties are certainly tight about security," she said with a frown before smiling as she saw Mad Ben was still following her and in a trance. "Still, there is something good. I'm not alone here anymore and we do have some privacy."

It was true. The cells the prisoners stayed in and were allowed to venture out of had no cameras inside due to any tech becoming useless inside the forcefield, but that allowed for some privacy for the prisoners who liked to read in peace or do other activities away from prying eyes.

Going into her private cell, she beckoned the mesmerized Mad Ben closer. "Welcome, handsome," she said with a smile. "Kiss me."

He did as she told him and she was pleasantly surprised to find he was a good kisser. She smirked before snapping her fingers. "Awaken," she said.

Mad Ben blinked his eyes and went to shake his head to clear the fog in his mind, but found he couldn't move. He glared his eyes before seeing a stunning female in front of him. He was surprised because she looked just like the half-Vladat that he had tried to make his queen, but noted that this one had a red-and-black jumpsuit on and smiled, her eyes flashing. "I must say, you are very handsome in person, King Ben," she said.

Normally, Mad Ben would have hated someone capturing him like this, but he had to admit, the half-Vladat sitting before him had guts and she was pretty. Not only that, she addressed him as 'King Ben'. That tickled his ego and he smiled. "You have guts, pretty lady," he said. "No one would dare to kidnap a king or address him as so when his title has been stripped from him. Who are you?"

"I am Mad Melody," she said with a smile before frowning harshly, crossing her arms. "I too am of Royal blood, but my title was stripped from me when I tried to overthrow that goody Transyl, who was wanting to sign a treaty with your world. I would have succeeded if that disgustingly-goody goody Zs'Skayr hadn't sounded the alarm, which led to me being caught and thrown into this miserable place."

She looked back up at him. "Though, I have to admit, things just got more interesting with your arrival," she purred, going up to him. "I would love to be the queen that belongs to a strong king, one that has earned my respect and love."

Though still having the Corruptura on his forehead, Mad Ben couldn't help admiring the girl's beauty and her words just continued to tickle his ego. "I wish we could escape her and bring those goody goodies down to the level of slaves," he said with a growl. "But with the forcefields up and me without my Omnitrix, that's not possible."

"Oh, why worry about that boring world out there, my King?" She asked, moving closer and putting her arms around his neck, her fangs glinting as she began kissing underneath his jaw. "In here, you can be King and I your Queen. The others shall be our loyal subjects."

He growled. "It won't be enough," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Mad Melody frowned a little before smiling. "French kiss me," she said.

Surprised, Mad Ben found himself obeying, thanks to the Corruptura on his forehead and Melody hummed happily into the kiss, running her hands over the young man's shoulders and back. Gently breaking the kiss, she grinned. "See?" She said. "Just think. You, a strong King, with a loyal, loving Queen at your side. Loyal subjects who would love to have a strong King and would follow you without question." She ran her hands over his shoulders. "And me, your loyal Queen, who would marry you on the spot if you asked and who would be willing to be a faithful lover to you."

Mad Ben's eyes lost their glare and he looked at her. "Go on," he said, intrigued by her idea.

She grinned. "There is a large prison cell in the center of this place," she said. "It has a large chair, one fit for a King."

"And for a Queen?" He asked.

"Oh, I won't need a chair," she said. "For I'll sit in your lap, if you'll permit me."

He smiled. "And I'll be allowed to kiss you whenever I want?" He asked, giving her loving eyes. "You would bear my children? We would have servants to order around and subjects who wouldn't dare go against us?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes, my strong King," the half-Vladat said, giving him loving eyes. "Answer me truthfully. Would you ask me to be your Queen when I release you from my Corruptura? Will you love me forever?"

"Yes, and yes," he said. "You are quite bold and daring. I like that in a girl."

Smiling, she removed the Corruptura and gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pinned against the wall and strong lips pressed hungrily against hers. Giggling, she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the young man's neck. "My, my, it seems I've unleashed a lion," she said with a giggle.

"And I have you, my lioness," he said, kissing her again deeply before letting her up. "Show me this magnificent throne you were speaking of."

She led him to it and he had to admit it was impressive. "Our wedding shall be here," he said before looking at her. "Providing you will marry me?"

She smiled. "Ah, but one of royalty should ask another of royalty the royal way for marriage," she said, a teasing smile on her face.

He smiled back, knowing she was teasing, but he still kneeled before her and took her hand. "Sweet Melody, will you be my Queen?" He asked.

"Yes, my King," she said, giggling as he stood up and held her in his arms, kissing her as if his life depended upon it.

* * *

Outside the forcefield, the guards were watching with a camera outside the forcefield that was turned to the prison, watching the two kiss. One guard rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe she'll keep him from brooding," he said. "His constant brooding was driving me insane."

"Let them do what they want," his companion said. "They can't get out and there's not much they can do other than a few things."

"That's true," said a third as the camera panned away, showing the rest of the Null Void was peaceful for the moment. "I'll report this to the King and Queen."

* * *

Mad Rachel, Queen of the Mad world, smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her child kick her hand. "Soon, my little one," she said with a smile before looking up to see her sister come in. "Ah, sister. Welcome," she said in greeting, going to greet her sister with a hug.

The younger girl hugged her older sister. "Sister," she said with a smile.

Mad Sasha was married to Mad Whampire on Anur Transyl, having gotten married to him two years prior. She was just a couple inches shorter than her older sister and had bright blue eyes that were outlined with purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. She wore a t-shirt that was black with purple lightning, black jeans with purple flames at the bottom, and purple flats. Mad Whampire came in and bowed to his sister-in-law. "Greetings, Queen Rachel," he said in respect.

"Whampire," she said with a smile, greeting him with a hug. "I see you have been taking good care of my sister."

"But of course, Rachel," he said with a smile. "I gave my word and my word is as sure as my love for your sister."

Mad Sasha giggled. "Oh, baby," she said with a smile. "By the way, sis, you're not the only one having a baby."

Mad Rachel's eyes widened and she grinned. "Congratulations," she said as Mad Rook came in, greeting his sister-in-law and brother-in-law with a nod and a smile.

"So our little one will have a cousin," he said, smiling. "That is wonderful to hear. How are things on Anur Transyl?"

"Peaceful ever since Mad Melody was put into the Null Void," Sasha said.

"Good riddance to her," Whampire said with a huff. "Trying to dispose of Transyl and my father."

"Indeed," Rook said, recalling that time.

Sasha looked at Rachel. "And how are things here, sis?" She asked.

"Quiet and calm ever since I traveled to Ben Prime's world and they helped stop Mad Ben once again," the older sister said.

A sound caught their attention and they looked to see one of the Null Void guards approaching. He removed his helmet to show he was Mad Tetrax, a loyal guard to the King and Queen. "Your Majesties," he said, bowing low. "I have news concerning Mad Ben and Mad Melody."

"Yes?" Mad Rachel asked curiously.

Mad Tetrax couldn't stop his grin. "It seems they have found love in each other," he said. "We are keeping an eye on them, but perhaps that section of the Null Void will be calmer now."

"Hmm, an interesting turn of events," Mad Rook said with a nod. "Inform us of any changes please, Tetrax."

"Yes, my King," the Petrosapien said before looking a bit shy and holding out two packages, giving one to Rachel and one to Sasha. "My wife asked me that I give you these. Presents for your little ones."

The sisters opened the presents to find beautiful baby blankets, both having the royal seals of both Mad Rachel and Mad Rook's kingdom and of Transyl's kingdom, as Whampire was royal by blood too. All four smiled and Mad Rachel gestured for her husband's sword, which he gave her and she stood before Tetrax, gently touching the blade to his left shoulder. "Tetrax, you have worked hard and our lead guard for the Null Void asked to be relieved of his duties due to his family needing him at the moment, therefore, in honor of your service and in gratitude to you and your wife for such thoughtful gifts, I dub you...lead guard of the Null Void," she said.

Tetrax was surprised and bowed lower before them. "I thank you for such an honor," he said humbly. "I will not disappoint you, my King and Queen."

Smiling, the four watched him head out and looked at each other, smiling as the two sisters felt their babies kick, peace filling them.

And in the Null Void, the others in the section where Mad Ben and Mad Melody were, cheered happily for their new King and Queen, who were pleased to have loyal followers. "You were right, my Queen," Mad Ben said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

She giggled. "But of course, my King, for I have a man worthy of my love and of being my King by my side," she said, giving him a French kiss, which he returned, not caring who was watching as he and his new wife were madly in love.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
